A Different Prophecy
by ninjacatblue
Summary: Two lines added, but a whole new adventure. This is with the Hiccup from The Antic Repartee's fan fic. Basically we have hiccup, champion of Thor, now being a mentor of sorts for the Percy Jackson crew over the course of their journeys. Begins in book one with a slightly altered prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Deviantart artwork by The Antic Repartee and The Antic Repartee's fanfiction about the movie how to train your dragon. First section that is italicized is strait from the Percy Jackson book, if it is in regular text that is because I altered it from the original. I don't own pjato, httyd, or Hitchedup.

The new prophecy:

West to face the God who has turned.

Find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.

Your guide for this quest was once known as foe.

Upon wings of the night he is never alone.

Betrayed by one you have called friend.

And the true reward forever lost in the end.

Percy's pov

_The rain kept coming down._

_We got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was unbelievable. She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, her shoulder, whatever. I wasn't too bad myself._

_The game ended when I tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one mega goat bite, our Hacky Sack disappeared-core, stem, and all._

_Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but Annabeth and I were too busy cracking up._

_Finally the bus came. As we stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy-enchiladas._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"I don't know," he said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing."_

_But I could tell it wasn't nothing. I started looking over my shoulder, too._

_I was relieved when we finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. We stowed our back-packs. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cay nervously against her thigh._

_As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto my knee. "Percy."_

At first I thought she was referring to the guy that had just gotten on. He was in his mid twenties, had a forest green zip-up hoodie that was left half unzipped. He had on a chocolate brown shirt with an indiscernible figure printed in black, an old and worn pair of black jeans, and a pair of midnight blue high top converse. His face was littered with freckles, but only just. The man's hair was unusually long, it went just to his shoulders, and was pulled back in a pony tail. The teen's eyes were such a deep green, and seemed to be ageless and ancient at the same time. The man's eye's spoke of years of experience and wisdom. There was something that seemed to draw my gaze to him. I was so caught up in this stranger that I almost missed the next person to get on the bus. _An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and my heart skipped a beat,_ all thoughts of the stranger gone.

_It was Mrs. Dodds. Older, more withered, but definitely the same evil face._

_I scrunched down in my seat._

_Behind her came two more ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds-same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grandmothers._

_They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves._

_The bus pulled out of the station, and _**_we _**_headed through the slick streets of Manhattan._

Hiccup's POV

I boarded the bus to escape the rain on my way to where Toothless and I had agreed to meet up tonight. I had to work most days to pay for all the food he eats since we can't just go around hunting or stealing like we once could. I worked odd jobs, from running message to being in one of those silly costumes handing stuff out to people. I didn't like doing a lot of this stuff, but I disliked stealing more, or settling down enough to get a real job even more.

I sat near the back of the bus, just one seat in front of three kids who took up the entire back. I would have preferred the very back, but was content knowing only those three were behind him. I frowned when I noticed that the windows didn't open, there was no emergency exit, and the old ladies who had gotten on after me had decided to block the aisle, closing off the only normal exit. I don't like feeling trapped, and that's how I feel right now. I already don't like those three. Something just isn't natural about them, I could tell that much from just being in the line with them.

Something was up, and I don't like it.

I grew even more concerned when I heard the conversation behind me.

"_She didn't stay dead long, I thought you said they could be dispelled for a life-time."_The boy with black hair said. I froze, my interest peeked.

_"I said if you're _**lucky**_. You're obviously not." The girl replied._

_"All three of them. Di immortales!"_The third chimed in.

It was his last comment that really confused me, why did he just curse in ancient Greek? And how could someone not in the God's favor be back from the dead? And what did they mean dispelled? These and more questions rushed through my head as I tried to figure out why the old ladies would put them on edge. I realized I was missing some of the conversation.

"_-furries. The three worst monsters from the underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."_ the girl began to ramble off. I knew they couldn't escape other than through the front of the bus.

I tuned out their attempt to figure a way out to ponder just what in Odin's name was going on here. I caught the words "Attack" and "killing", my eyes widened with each word. I then noticed the ladies all get up to use the restroom.

I heard the three behind me briefly argue, and then one of them got up shrouded in a personal fog of sorts. He managed to slip past the creepy ladies who I could now see were monsters plain as day. I briefly cursed as I realized these creatures were going to try and harm the remaining kids behind me. I stood up to block their path and was rudely bumped by the first of the three. When I didn't move out of her way she glared at me and hissed "Out of my way mortal"

I raised an eyebrow at that. The kids behind me started to slink beneath the seats to get out of here. I said to the creature "I don't think so." With that statement the creature froze and began to actually notice me. Before she could figure it out I pulled out my dagger, made entirely from melted scales from Toothless, and proceeded to stab the ugly creature in the stomach.

I was only a little shocked when the creature gave a surprised yelp of disbelief, and pain before crumbling in to nothing more than ashes. The kids had made it past the other two and looked back with looks of astonishment obviously on the faces. The creature's sisters freaked out and began to screech as they flung themselves forward to take revenge for their sister.

Then the boy in the front of the bus got the bright idea to start messing with the wheel. The driver tried as hard as he could to keep them safe, and even got us off the main road when the kid went and hit the emergency break. Even his friends looked shocked with what he was doing.

The bus driver jumped up and began to rush all the people off the bus. The two creatures left got their bearings and turned to the front of the bus and spotted the two other kids.

They advanced and began to attack them when the boy up front took off his hat, dispelling the personal fog, and shouted at the creatures. Words were exchanged, and then the kids managed to get off the bus. I quickly switched my small dagger for my larger and much more used sword. I made a quick lunge and caught the sister in purple off guard, she burst into flames briefly before disintegrating like her sister before her. The bus exploded with a force, this was not my doing mind you, straight down the center, missing the third creature and I by just a hair each. I was thrown to the back of the bus as it fell apart.

I heard the creature shriek in anger, frustration, and some pain. I booked it out of the hole that was once a wall and began to look for the kids as they fled to the woods leaving the now flaming bus behind.

**~A/N~**

thanks for reading, please review, ill get the next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**~AN~**

**Thank you KeyTyper and **dorsettr2 for your reviews! There is a chance for a snow day tomorrow for me! So if I get a snow day I'll try and post another chapter!

Disclaimer~

I sadly do not own How to Train Your Dragon, Hitchups, or even Percy Jackson...

**Hiccup pov**  
As the bus driver and other passenger were frantically pulling out phones to contact the authorities. I decided it was time for me to take my leave. I grabbed the bag the kids had left behind in their hasty retreat from the bus. I noticed that the kids had left and were making their way through the nearby forest. I quickly made up my mind. I could not let these kids just disappear into the forest unprotected, and in oblivious danger. I sighed as I knew this was now going to be a long night.

I followed the children from a distance. If my skills for tracking were not as well developed as they were, I would have lost the three very fast in this dense forest.

Toothless found me shortly after I began my trek through the forest.

.:So, why again are we following these three instead of flying like we should be doing?:. Toothless asked impatiently. Toothless had since regrown his tail fin, but couldn't bring himself to fly without me except for emergencies. Mostly where I got into trouble and needed his help.

"Three monsters clearly targeted them, the monsters didn't even take notice of me until I got involved," I began to explain "And, based on how they talked like it was all just an inconvenience makes me think they are part of our kind of world. Besides, I'm worried about them Toothless." Hiccup revealed with a sigh also wanting to be up in the sky with his bud, but just couldn't find it in his heart to leave the kids knowing he could have helped them somehow.

We didn't get to continue our conversation when we noticed the kids had gone into some building that just gave me the creeps. I shuddered at the feeling I got from this place.

The woman who had opened the door for them was clearly not human to me, I mean she looked human, but I could just tell she wasn't. She wasn't hiding, or even trying to mask her presence. The creature sisters from the bus at least tried to conceal it at first. But there was something about this lady that was familiar. I couldn't place quite what it was, but she was familiar.

Toothless let out a low almost territorial grows as he bearded his teeth at the woman, even though he knew she couldn't possibly know they were there.

.:You aren't possibly considering going in there are you?:. Toothless asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. It was obvious he already knew the answer, even though he didn't like it.

I stared at all the creepy statues that covered most of the property. "Do you even have to ask?" I asked him just as sarcastically. It's not like I wanted to go in, but I just had to.

We easily slipped inside the building without being noticed and followed the small group to the back where there was a seemingly random food court. I raised my eyebrow some when I saw that. The four were having some conversation that was mostly lies from both sides so I didn't pay attention knowing I would not get any useful information out of it.

.:I'm bored of watching these man-pups.:. Toothless said as a matter of factly. He then proceeded to leave to roam the outside. I didn't follow, or press him for a reason. I wanted to leave as quickly as possible too.

I watched Toothless's hasty but silent retreat out the door and turned back to the kids and monster. It was only the boy with brown curly hair that even seemed to realize that something wasn't quite right with this situation.

I wasn't actual paying much attention to the conversation, but something the monster in disguise said caught the girl's attention. The girl seemed to stiffen as she began to process what was going on. The girl shot up like a rocket when the monster went to touch her.

The girl tried to get the boy with the black hair to see that something wasn't right, but the monster had him wrapped around her little finger with obvious ease.

My eyes widened when it finally clicked for me. Medusa. I remembered what the monster was. I let loose a small string of curses at my absent mindedness. I rushed forward strongly hoping that they would figure it out before it was too late for them.

The girl suddenly became shrouded in a personal fog, because of her hat, and pushed the boys out of the Medusa's direct line of sight.

The black haired boy began to look up. "Don't look up!" I shouted as I reached them. The boy instead looked at a glass ball that was nearby. I could hear toothless rushing in worried about what would make me shout like that so suddenly.

I went to lop off her head from behind. She turned quicker than I had expected, but I caught the movement just quickly enough to close my eyes and prevent myself from being turned to stone on the spot.

The Medusa pushed me away with more than enough force to shatter a regular human's body.

I heard the young girl gasp at my fate as I slammed into a wall a ways away. She quickly pushed her worry for my fate aside when the Medusa began to speak to the black haired boy again.

The third kid, who I almost forgot about, suddenly flew into the fray with shoes that had wings on the sides. Now, no I'm not saying a drawing of wings or something like that. Nope, there were actual wings practically growing out of the kid's shoes. These wings were not even remotely reptile in design, but feathery almost angelic kind of wings.

The kid with flying shoes continued his assault on the Medusa while the girl checked in on and gave rushed advice to the other boy.

I got up fully knowing they could be seriously harmed, or turned to stone, if I stayed down much longer.

I crossed to the side of the room the battle seemed to be contained to. The girl was wide eyed when she noticed that not only had I gotten back up but that I also appeared to have little more than a scratch.

I stayed silent and avoided the monster's attention while I quickly crossed the room, until I was directly behind her. Then it no longer mattered.

"You really should get a better decorator, I think some of those statues were cowering in fear." I said giving her just enough time to realize someone was behind her before I cleanly cut her head off in one fluid motion.

The creature's body crumbled to dust and started to blow away in a nonexistent wind, but her head remained. I took off my jacket and threw it on the head knowing it was still dangerous.

"Ewww..." the kid with the flying shoes said when I tossed my jacket on the head.

~AN~

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked. Please read and review. Seriously, please review, I love to get reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer~

I don't own pjato, httyd, or Hitchedup.  
The creature's body crumbled to dust, but her head remained. I took off my jacket and threw it on the head.

"Ewww..." the kid with the flying shoes said.

"Seconded, now why was she attacking you three?" I asked wanting answers, but not wanting to be told baitnant lies.

"Uhm." The kid with the pen sword said intelligently with his mouth wide open.

"We don't know, she told us she had food we could have and then flipped out." The girl said cautiously as if not sure what I saw.

I raised my eyebrow at that but figured I'd push the issue later. Taking a deep breath to relax a bit I then said "Well, if you won't tell me the truth then at least tell me your names."

"I'm Percy -" the boy with the black hair began.

"Peters," the girl finished for him. "I'm Bethany Jason, and this is Gary Harmon." She said in quick succession.

I rolled my eyes knowing they were obviously fake names. "Well, I'll be honest with you, my name is Hiccup. Where are your three headed at this hour?" I asked knowing I won't get a true answer.

Percy snickered at my name.

"We got separated from our school group earlier this afternoon when we missed the bus back to our hotel; we were trying to find a way back" 'Bethany' now smoothly replied.

"Was that the bus that exploded, or another one?" I stated knowing I would have them trapped.

Percy's eyes widened with recognition when I said that. 'Bethany' opened her mouth to try and cover her tracks, or deny what was said.

I then held up a hand and simply stated "No, don't tell me some lie, either you say nothing, or it's the truth." When none of them made a move to tell me what was going on I turned to leave them to their own devices.

"Wait!" Percy called out. He seemed surprised that he had spoken.

I looked back with an eyebrow raised and patiently said "yes?"

The boy look as if he was having an internal debate, his companions were also watching him. "Why did you follow us, I mean, why do you even care?"

"Because I do." I told them cryptically.

The girl then spun and asked me "how, how did you kill her?" She asked as she bit he lip. "That wasn't celestial bronze." She stated.

"No, it wasn't." I said honestly. I knew that my Gods weren't the only ones that existed, and knowing these kids use celestial bronze narrowed down the possible empire they could have been from to just Istanbul, and Greece. Since I knew the touch of Istanbul was almost nonexistent now that left Greek. And if they were Greek and fighting monsters then they were very likely demigods. "So, who are your parents?" I asked hoping for Hermes, Athena, Zeus, Hephaestus, or Demeter.

All I got was flabbergasted looks of how the Hel did I figure it out. "You said celestial bronze, only one logical group of descendants today who use it are the Greeks, so..." I trailed off

"Poseidon" Percy blurted out. Bethany looked absolutely furious at him, but sighed with acceptance that they weren't getting out of this.

"Athena" she added.

I looked at the other kid and he said "I'm not a demigod, I'm a satyr"

I nodded "thanks for some honesty. Now, am I going to get any other real names, or r u going to continue to be stupid" I asked them tired of their stubbornness.

"Annabeth and Grover." Annabeth told me with a slight glare at being called stupid.

"Thank you. So, two demigods, and a satyr out of camp middle of the night, you three must be on a quest." I stated.

"Yah, now u know who we r, mind sharing a bit about yourself?" Annabeth asked.

With a sigh I answered "sure, I'm a Viking." With a slightly mischievous grin.

Annabeth and Grover both recoiled noticeably. Percy just looked confused and asked "what's wrong with Vikings, and how can you be a Viking?" He asked directing that last part to me.

Annabeth answered his first question "Percy, Vikings were the enemies of many, our distaste for them was only rivaled by our distaste for the Romans."

"Yep," I said as I popped the p. "And I'm a Viking, because I have been my whole life. Now if you mean how I'm a Viking in this day and age," I said with some sarcasm. "Unlike your gods, mine don't go around and sleep with everyone. They actually have relationships, so I'm not any of their kids. But I am a champion. That means I'm a human with hero qualities who has been claimed by a god as a representative of sorts. In fact, I'm Thor's champion." I finished as I watched their eyes grow with much of what I said.

It was about then that Toothless decided to make his presence known. He seemed to bleed out of the shadows as he silently stood up behind me.

"Hey, stop being such a drama queen Toothless." I said to him without turning around. The kids had all drawn weapons in fear of another altercation.

"What is that!" Annabeth demanded.

"A big fuzzy kitten." I deadpanned. "What's he look like, he's a dragon." I said emphasizing 'he' as Toothless had hit me with an ear plate for the kitten comment.

.:And I'm not a drama queen.:. Toothless huffed at me.

"You have a dragon?" Percy asked warily.

"Wait, Percy, the prophecy!" Annabeth suddenly exclaimed. "A friend once know as foe, upon wings of the night, never alone!" She quickly quoted.

"Great, _another_ prophecy." I said with obvious disdain and sarcasm dripping from my words and I could hear Toothless laughing whole-heartedly behind me.

**_~A.N.~_**

finally found where i had saved this thing... yeah, i lost the chapter after i wrote it... But it was not destroyed... this time!

thank you for your reviews :aad, KeyTyper, and dorsettr2!

Thank you for reading! please read and review!

Seriously, i frigin love to see that some one was kind enough to say something about what I've written!


End file.
